creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XXGhoulishAmourXx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DSC0185.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:39, November 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey. Just wanted to say that I liked your drawings. They remind me of what I was drawing, when I had... motivation, or passion. Characters with those empty eyes and all... Red/Black/Grey colors... Anyway, keep doing these, they're cool. Niarkoleptik (talk) 18:04, March 6, 2014 (UTC) XXGhoulishAmourXx (talk) 22:30, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much :3 I'm glad you like them and I really appreciate your comment. You're welcome (I don't even know if I can use this expression in this situation, I'm french and I sometimes forget such simple things). So, I was wondering... are you, or do you speak french ? I mean, you have "Amour" in your username soo.. Niarkoleptik (talk) 18:04, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Unfortunately no and I hate to disappoint you. My school doesn't offer anything for language studies (Aside from Rosetta Stone which doesn't teach anything). French is one of a few languages I would love to learn and plan to learn whenever possible. In France, we are forced to learn two languages. I don't like Spanish but I have to learn it. Needless to say I'm quite bad at it. I learn english too, and sadly am in the 3~5% of the french population that knows a little about it. Seeing that I'm not a really good english speaker, that's quite... meh. Anyway, French people don't even know how to use their own language. Seriously, my generation is even worse that the previous one... so, if you want to learn french, be sure that you'll probably speak it better than the majority of French people. Oh, and about the 3~5%, I say that because we have "special sections" in french schools (and obviously because the general level in english is awful in France), for "english speaking" ones. You have to pass tests and all to enter... (I've just seen that I made your signature disappear and I'm really sorry about that, I don't know why it happened :c) Niarkoleptik (talk) 18:04, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah I see, Im sorry to hear that :(. I honestly think English just sucks and find other languages to be a lot prettier, hence why amour is in my name. I want to learn German, Japanese, Russian and French. Perhaps we could talk more and learn about each other's languages? :3 XXGhoulishAmourXx (talk) 22:25, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hu, I like english, I'm going to London this summer. Oh, I'd like to learn Russian and Japanese too, and I like German but it's a little too late for me, I had the option to begin to learn it but I'm such a lazy person that I was like "Nope, I prefer to study Spanish in two years, even if it sucks !". I regret it. That could be interesting, I do love to teach things to people, especially about words and all, and I'd like to learn too soo... add me on Steam if you want to talk someday (my username could be Niarknine or Ninée, it changes often. Just know that I have Alice from Alice Madness Returns as an avatar ^^ .). Niarkoleptik (talk) 00:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you have anything thing else than a steam? My main way to talk is over Skype, yahoo mail or through texting. I don't have a steam unfortunately :( XXGhoulishAmourXx (talk) 15:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Huh. add niarknine on Skype (not sure if it's my username lol) Niarkoleptik (talk) 00:53, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay I sent a request to the result so I hope it's you. My username is xxDarklullabye XXGhoulishAmourXx (talk) 16:04, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I don't see anything. I've tried to add you, but maybe it was the wrong person I don't know. Btw, search "Ninée", maybe it will work u.u Niarkoleptik (talk) 19:37, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- bonjour! wie geht es dir? я люблю свои рисунки ~~ThatKid_OverThere Welp, Im impressed to see three different languages on my page. Im good and Im glad you like my pictures :p I hope you don't find it rude when I ask if you speak english? XXGhoulishAmourXx (talk) 20:51, March 18, 2014 (UTC) thats fine. english is my native language actually ~~ThatKid_OverThere Ah, okay. Im glad you like my drawings though, thank you very much. XXGhoulishAmourXx (talk) 15:59, March 19, 2014 (UTC) yeah. any time. i wish i could draw like you. ~~ThatKid_OverThere Well i've been self-taught for a couple years now.. Maybe you could. XXGhoulishAmourXx (talk) 20:10, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass. It's about learning to dance in the rain.” 16:51, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Right, Thank you Kill. XXGhoulishAmourXx (talk) 20:13, March 19, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:43, October 4, 2014 (UTC)